a little one
by thelazybeast
Summary: A little girl just enter the Akatsuki hideouts and Konan decided to keep her and take care of her. All of the Akatsuki's member have to cooperate with Konan even Pein forcefully agree to her. Will the little girl's life would be miserable because of them or the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

this is not my story :P its chacha hime story ^^

disclaimer:we do not own naruto.

chacha-im in heaven if own it -3-

* * *

It was a loving, calm day. All of the Akatsuki members was taking a break from their hard mission. They all was looking forward for this day because it time for them to do their own things. They all have plans for this day but without them realizing, a disaster is waiting for them. A disaster that made all of them cancel their things.

In the morning, Hidan was the first one to wake up so he have the remote for the television today. He took a shower and get dressed. He looked over to his partner that was still asleep peacefully on his bed. He ignored him and walked out of the room slamming the door closed waking up his partner. Kakuzu threw a pillow to the door in respond. Hidan smirked and started to walked downstairs.

He went to kitchen loving the peaceful atmosphere right now. He opened the closet and took out the cereal humming to him self. He opened the fridge expecting to see his milk that got a post stick on it saying, 'It's Hidan! You fucking motherfuckers!' but it wasn't there. That already ruin his relaxing day. He was pissed and he closed the fridge door slamming it in.

He was about to go upstairs waking every people who was sleeping to ask who took his milk but the sound of the television from the living room made him stopped. He was confused because he was sure that he was the first one to wake up. Then the sound of a girl giggling made him shiver. He ran up to his room quickly and took his scythe. Totally forgot about his milk. He saw that Kakuzu was still asleep so when he walked out he slammed the door again making sure that Kakuzu woke up and again, Kakuzu took Hidan's favorite alarm clock and threw it to the door. Kakuzu could hear it smashed into pieces. He smirked in his sleep.

Back to Hidan, he walked downstairs slowly. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, he heard the giggled again. He slowly approached the living room and his scythe was ready to slashed anything. When he walked in the living room, the back of the couch was facing him and the television was on. He saw no one head sitting on the couch but he still hear the giggling. He was now shivering. He slowly approached to the couch.

When he was at the side of the couch, he saw a happy cheerful little girl with light brown hair. Her eyes was watching the television. Hidan looked at the television and it was on the kids channel. Then he realized, his milk that got a post stick on it was on the table in front of the couch and it was opened. He gasped then dropped his scythe. He looked at the girl and the girl looked at him. They were staring at each other for a moment and they both screamed at the top of their lungs. They both woke up all of the people in the hideout.

Not that long, all of the Akatsuki member was in the living room checking the little girl out in their own pajamas.

"How did she enter our hideout?" Pein asked looking straight at the girl. The girl was confused looking at them. "Even a strong ninja can't enter our hideout"

"Maybe, she is stronger than the strong ninja, Hey kid. Punch my palm" Kisame hand out his palm to her and she punched it softly. "Her punch is normal I guess, for a kid."

"She is cute thou" Konan said smiling a little.

"Right? She is cute! Tobi want to play with her.." Tobi said cheerfully.

"Shut it, Tobi! un." Deidara told Tobi but Tobi wasn't listening.

"Does she have money on here?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't think so" Sasori answered with his usual emotionless face.

"What should we do with her?" asked Itachi.

"I'll fucking sacrifice her to Jashin-sama for drinking my Jashin damn milk!" Hidan screamed in anger.

"I'll eat her" White Zetsu said smiling so innocently.

"You guys are beginners" Konan said looking at them. Then she knee down. All of them was watching her curiously. "Hello there, so tell me what is your name?" she smiled at the girl.

"I am Azumi" the little girl told Konan.

"I am Konan, Where did you come from?" Konan asked. She shrugged.

"Konee-chan, you're so beautiful" Konan looked at them with flashy eyes. "We're keeping her!"

"No" Pein answered with his usual emotion. Konan looked at Pein with a sharp look that send a shiver down to his spine.

"It not a question, we're keeping her!" Konan said looking really scary. Pein nodded repeatedly while the others gulped.

Konan introduced them all to Azumi.

"Okay guys!" Konan told the guys, "There new rule around here! Whoever hurt her or kill her, I'm going to kill all of you although the one who hurt her was only Hidan! If one of you kill her, all of you get a punishment and you guys wouldn't like my punishment you got that!?" All of them nodded even Itachi. Konan can be scary after all.

"All of us is going to be raising this kid and when we all gone, she is the one that is going to continue our goal! Mwahahahahaha!" Pein shouted full with inspiration. All of them looked at him with a sweat drop on their head.

After that, they all continued on what they were doing. Some of them when back to beds some of them went to the bathroom and took a shower. Konan told Azumi to wait here for a moment while she get ready. So the one that was left in the living room was Hidan and Azumi. Hidan is still pissed at the little girl for drinking his milk. Azumi was laughing and smiling happily at the television. Hidan sat at the end of the couch staring at the little girl.

"Hey, little bitch" Hidan said to Azumi.

"Hmm?" Azumi looked at Hidan. "Yes? HidanNii-san?" Hidan looked sharply at his name.

"Give me the fucking remote" Hidan said coldly.

"No!" Azumi held the remote in both of her hands tightly.

"You! You already ruin my breakfast! I fucking woke up early for this shit television! Now, give me the fucking remote!" Hidan said to her creepily. Azumi was scared but she doesn't intend to give in.

"No!" she screamed back at Hidan and jumped off the couch. She ran away with the remote tightly in her hands.

"Damn you, brat!" Hidan took his scythe that was on the ground. He started to chased the little girl.

* * *

jaaang :P

itarashai chacha


	2. Chapter 2

such a lovely day isnt it ^^

chapter 2:chaos continue

disclaimer:we dont own naruto

chacha-but i own deidara o-o

* * *

Meanwhile, after Deidara finished taking a shower he went to his room bare chest only wearing his trousers. His hair is already up into a ponytail smartly. He walked in his room seeing Sasori on the floor still in his pajamas. A lot of tools and woods was on the floor surrounding him. He looks like he want to make a new doll. First, Deidara ignored him and continue walking to his closet.

"Sasori danna, the bathroom is free, un" Deidara told him while opening his closet.

"Hmm" was Sasori's respond and Deidara wasn't satisfied with it. So he decided to ask.

"Sasori danna, what kind of puppet are you making this time? un" Deidara asked while taking a shirt out of the closet and wore it. Sasori didn't answer him. So when Deidara was finished, he turned around to Sasori and he was controlling a small wooden doll with his chakra string giving him self a small smile. Deidara smirked at Sasori's soft side. "Ah~ danna, I don't know you have a soft side for kids un!"

"Shut it, brat!" The smile on Sasori's face quickly disappeared when he heard what Deidara said.

"Your getting excited, un!" Deidara teased again. Sasori just threw a wooden brick at him. "That hurts un!" he shouted while blood was dripping from his head!

"Hmph!" Sasori stood up while holding the small wooden puppet, "I am going to go to Azumi" Sasori walked out of the room with his normal emotionless face.

"Danna, you are excited -.-" Deidara said while watching Sasori walked out of the room.

When Sasori walked out of the room. Azumi bumped into Sasori's leg and fall down on her little butt. Sasori looked down on Azumi then looked straight at the hallway that Hidan was running towards them. Azumi turned her head around and jumped a little. She took the remote control that she accidentally slipped from her hands and hide behind Sasori holding Sasori's pajamas trousers so tight.

"Sasonii-san" Azumi said in a teary voice. Sasori could feel her shivering with fear. He looked down at Azumi and her eyes was teary. He put his hand behind her back and hold her close. Hidan stopped right in front of Sasori panting really hard.

"Get the fuck out of my way, you little midget!" Hidan shouted at Sasori holding his scythe tightly in anger. Sasori looked at Hidan with a calm face.

"What if I say no?" Sasori respond.

"I'll fucking sacrifices you to Jashin-sama, you got that!" Hidan shouted again.

"Will leader-sama be okay with that?" Sasori respond calmly with his face emotionless. Suddenly, he felt Azumi cry in his trousers.

"Ugh! Just give that shitty remote from her!" Hidan was full of stress right now. He was mad that he just took a shower and now he is sweating. Sasori opened his mouth to respond to Hidan but stopped when he felt Azumi was taken away from his legs. He turned around to see who it was. It was Deidara who took her away. He was carrying Azumi while she cries into his shoulder. Hidan and Sasori was giving Deidara a sharp glare. Then Deidara felt the gaze and look at them.

"What un?" he asked confusedly. They glared at him like they are looking right through his soul. "Seriously, if Konan knows about Hidan making her cry, we all going to get it un" Deidara respond to their glare.

"Fuck this shit! I'm going to take a shower again!" Hidan shouted in anger turning his whole body around and walked through the hall way. Sasori walked up to Deidara closely and take out both of his arms towards Azumi.

"Give her to me, brat" Sasori told Deidara. Azumi looked at Sasori's arms for a second then she wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck. They both were confuse.

"Azumi... Got to Sasori, un.." Deidara told her but then she shook her head. Deidara was getting annoyed. He let go of her but her arms was still clinging on his neck. Sasori tried to pull her off Deidara but she keep on holding Deidara tightly. "Azumi! Let go of me, un! Or I'm going to blow you to bits!" Azumi jumped a bit to his threat. She raised her head from Deidara's neck and looked up to Deidara with teary eyes. She let Deidara go and she landed on her feet at the ground. She ran away crying!

"Deinii-san is scary!" she screamed while crying. Sasori eyes was cover with his fringe. Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Sasori danna?" All Sasori did was stomped into their room and slammed the door shut locking Deidara outside. "Eh? Sasori un!" Deidara knocked on the door.

"Go away brat! You can just play your clay outside!" Sasori shouted from the other side of the room.

"But my clay is inside, un" Deidara answered.

"Well, unlucky for you brat!" Sasori shouted again! Deidara put his back on the door and slide down sitting down on the ground while hugging his knees. Kisame was walking passed Deidara with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kisame hated to change in the bathroom and he enjoy walking around with only a towel around his waist because he love to show off his cool body to the ones that doesn't have any muscle. He walked backwards and stand right next to Deidara without him realizing. Kisame gave Deidara a push with his foot and made Deidara fell on the ground. Deidara looked at Kisame and he was already running away.

"Damn you, fish un!" Deidara stood up annoyed. "I am going to blow that muscle body of yours into bits!" Deidara chased Kisame and they were chasing each other around the hideout

* * *

jaaaaaaaaang:P

cpntinue on chapter 3 :P


	3. Chapter 3

hey,hy and bye :))

disclaimer:we do not own naruto

chacha-i wish i can own akatsuki -3-

* * *

The girl was running don't know where she is going to go. She was just crying while running. She then ended up slipping down on the floor. She cried as loud as she can but no one came. She sat down with her knees in front her. Her knees was slightly cut and it was bleeding. She bit the bottom of her lips holding both pain and tears in. She sniffed while sitting down on the quiet hallway. Suddenly, a green looking plant appeared right in front of her coming out from the ground underneath. She looked at the plant and the plant opened up and showed a guy half black and half white.

"Azumi-chan?" the white Zetsu said to her, "Why are you crying?"

"Zetsunii-san!" she suddenly cried. Zetsu came out of the ground completely and picked up Azumi off the ground. He brought her downstairs at the living room that was empty but before that, he went to the cupboard taking out a first aid kit. He sat down and put the little girl on his lap.

"Azumi-chan, I am going to take care of your wound so try to stay still okay?" the white Zetsu told her softly and she nodded looking at Zetsu hands that was putting a medicine liquid thingy on a tissue. Azumi looked at it frighteningly. When Zetsu dabbed it on her knees, she closed her eyes shut while biting her bottom lips holding the pain. After Zetsu was done, he put on the bandage. "Are you okay?" and she nodded happily looking at the colorful bandage.

"So.. if the food is happy, it would be delicious to eat. Just like we planned, now let eat this little girl" The black Zetsu whispered to the white one. He opened his mouth widely just enough for Azumi's head to fit it but before, Zetsu can put his mouth in his head, the sound of a plate dropped can be heard from the kitchen door. Zetsu rolled his eyes to the door of the kitchen and he can see Itachi standing there shocked and his jaw was slightly hanging

* * *

lol :P


	4. Chapter 4

hey hy and bye :)

disclaimer:we dont own naruto

chacha-how many time you gonna say that... tsk tsk T^T

me-as much as i can ^^

chacha-ametarasu..mwahahah im an uchiha :P lol

* * *

"Konan!" Itachi ran as fast as he could screaming Konan's name.

"Shit!" Black Zetsu cursed, "Let go of the kid!" Zetsu put the little girl on the ground and disappeared through the ground. Itachi ran to the living room to the stairs.

"Konan! Zetsu was trying to ea-!" When Itachi arrived on top of the stairs he fell back down to the bottom of the stair. "Ugh..." he groaned in pain. Zetsu head was on top of the stairs looking down to Itachi.

"Tch.. That for ruining our plan" the black Zetsu said in anger.

"He absolutely going to kill us" the white Zetsu said in fear.

"It better than being beat by Konan" the black Zetsu answered. Then they could hear footsteps in the hallway. Zetsu looked right to see Konan walking towards them. "Oh shit!" before Konan realized there was Zetsu, he already went through the ground.

"Who is screaming my name?" Konan said and went downstairs, "Azumi, where are you?" she went downstairs and step on Itachi's like she can't see him.

"Ugh!" Itachi groaned not looking who it was, "Hey! You heavy dude! Can't you see I-!" He turned his head to see who it was. He saw Konan's scary and mad face. Itachi stood up quickly but before he could run, Konan kicked him to the wall. "Ouch..." Itachi said in pain while slowly sliding off of the wall to the cold ground. "One day, I'll leave this hell, yeah. I will be a free bird. I will watch you all die" Itachi mumbled to himself as he was still in pain on the ground.

Meanwhile, Konan was searching for Azumi. She went to the living room and saw Azumi sitting down on the ground. She went to Azumi and picked her up.

"Azumi~ Did you have fun playing with the big brothers?" Konan said smiling.

"Oh, shit!" Azumi answered innocently. Suddenly, Konan's body was on fire full of rage.

"Who taught you that?" Konan asked with a demon face.

"Zetsunii-san!" Azumi answered smiling at Konan. Konan walked up to Itachi that was still laying on the ground in pain and put Azumi on Itachi's body.

"Itachi... Make sure she doesn't see this" Konan told him.

"Hai..hai.."Itachi answered not really caring about it. Konan slowly turned around and as fast as lighting she ran upstairs. She stopped for a while to remember Zetsu's room and she remembered. Zetsu's room was at the end of the hallway and again, she ran towards the room looking like a monster that need to be fed. Konan kicked down Zetsu's door and walked in. Itachi was carrying Azumi in his arm and watching Konan doing her job. Zetsu's screaming in pain could be heard from where they are standing.

"Ne, Itachinii-san.. I want to be like Konnee-chan when I grew up!" Azumi shouts cheerfully. Itachi looked at Azumi with dark and frighting eyes. 'I am holding a Demon right now!' Itachi screamed in his heart.

"What's happening?" Itachi turned around to see Pain only in a towel with a toothbrush in his mouth. Itachi closed Azumi's eyes with a poker face.

"Leader-sama, please don't show those disgusting piercings at a little girl..." Itachi said with his eyes closed too.

"What!? These piercings is awesome and why do you have to close your eyes!?" Pain answered taking out his toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Because.. It disgusting, Leader-sama" Itachi answered and Pein quickly went to the bathroom slamming the door. Itachi opened one of his eyes to make sure then opened his other eye while opening Azumi's eyes. "Ah~ Leader-sama is sulking again.." Itachi said with a poker face. "Okay, let go to Itachinii-san's room!" Itachi said cheerfully at Azumi.

"I know you miss being call Nii-san by your little brother, but you don't have to show those disgusting cheerful side of yours un" Deidara said from behind Itachi and was about to go downstairs.

"Deinii-san?" Azumi called out his name climbing on Itachi's shoulder to see him. When Azumi looked at Deidara, he just gave a her a little smirked and took a step down the stairs. Itachi quickly turned around and kicked him down the stairs like he did this morning.

"Shut up and go to hell, you filthy artist" Itachi said looking at Deidara with his normal serious look.

"Ah! Deinii-san!? Are you okay!?" Azumi shouted.

"Ugh!" Deidara groaned in pain staying on the ground with his chest facing the ground.

"Let go!" Itachi turned around and ignored Deidara. He just walked away to his room with Azumi in his arm.

* * *

done :P sorry for the late update..chacha quite busy :P

chacha- gomenasai!

me- :3


	5. Chapter 5

hey hello and bye :)

chacha-wait!let me say this ^^

me-okay :)

chacha-we dont own naruto. but i own this story ^^ mwahahahaha

me-not bad ;3

* * *

Itachi opened the door to his and Kisame's room. The right side of the room was neat and organized while the other half was messy and un-organized. Of course, the neat side was Itachi's and the other was Kisame's. Kisame's side was really messy, he's towel were on the ground and his cloaked wasn't hang up on the door but it on his bed. He's blanket was in ball on the ground the same as his clothes. While Itachi's side was neat, really, really neat. He's stuff was neatly organized, his blanket was on the bed where it should be and his cloak was on the hook but there was one shirt on Itachi's side of the room.

Azumi looked up to Itachi and his face seems like he's not amused. He walked up to the shirt that was on his side and kicked it to the other side full of hatred. Azumi looked at Kisame's side of the room with a amused face.

"Jeez, Why did Leader-sama make Kisame as my partner!? I told him a thousand time that he need to clean up his side of the room!" Itachi was mad while Azumi was next to Kisame's bed looking at the fish in the bowl on the night light table.

"A fish!" Azumi said excitedly. Quickly, Itachi picked up Azumi and put her on his bed.

"No..." Itachi kneed down to the same level as where she is. "No~ Promise Itachinii-san that you'll never ever go to that side of the room.."

"..." Azumi was speechless.

"Promise?" Itachi said looking at her.

Azumi nodded and answered, "Hm! I promise" Itachi rubbed her head and smile.


End file.
